


Hauntingly Unsettled

by Cheshire_Cat2244



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s03e05 Haunted, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Titans Haunted, Why is there not more stuff about this episode IT'S AMAZING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cat2244/pseuds/Cheshire_Cat2244
Summary: Set after Teen Titans season 3 episode 5 "Haunted".Starfire can't sleep. Her mind is replaying the events from the night over and over again as she thinks about what Cyborg said.She's also still worried for Robin. Slade's reagent may be out of his system but he was badly hurt and if she's being truthful, she doesn't want either of them to be alone.She decides to do something about it.





	Hauntingly Unsettled

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Chess here, so I just moved here from Wattpad and I'm getting back into the swing of writing with some one-shots from various fandoms. This is my first ever fic on here and I'm very excited! I really think there should be more fics about this episode as it was amazing and fucked me up as a kid lmao. Please, tell me what you think!

Thunder boomed through the sky of Jump City as the storm continued to rage through the night.

The alien princess Starfire lay in her bed, tossing and turning as her sleep was plagued with nightmares. 

_“Robin!” She cried out, unable to move as her best friend was being beaten within an inch of his life before her very green eyes._

_Although there was no physical trap, her body was frozen in place and she was rendered immobile._

_“You will feel the might of a Tamaranean princess, Slade, I will-"_

_“You'll what? Blast me?” The team’s long time tormenter turned his gaze towards her, his one eye looking into her soul. “Foolish girl.” His voice was smooth and dangerous. “If Robin can't lay a finger on me, what makes you think you will?”_

_She opened her mouth to answer when he dragged the boy wonder by his collar and threw him off the rocky cliff they were standing on with a satisfied laugh._

_The girl screamed as her world was engulfed in flames._

Starfire bolted upright, breathing heavily as she became aware of her surroundings. She let out a sigh of relief as she realised she was back in the tower and it had all been a dream. A bad dream.

She slowly lay back down, sinking into the pink covers of her round bed, clutching a pillow to her chest.

Cyborg’s words stuck in her head. _“The reagent in Slade’s mask didn't trigger itself, there was a signal. Somebody triggered it… from outside the tower.”_

A shiver wracked her body as she thought them over. Someone wanted one of the Titans, most logically Robin, to be affected by the reagent which meant someone powerful was out for blood. They must have known the impact Slade had on the team and wanted to take advantage of that… but who?

She rolled over and tried to push those thoughts out of her mind until the team discussed it together.

Lightning cracked through the sky, making her jump and turn to look out of the window. 

She wondered if Robin was ok. He took such a brutal beating and was clearly very hurt when he left the medbay. 

Raven have offered to heal him but he declined,saying she should save her energy in case there was an attack.

The way he had collapsed into her arms after defeating Slade, his life dangerously close to ending scared her most of all. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to him.

 _‘Surely it could not hurt to check on him?’_ She told herself, getting up and leaving her room.

She floated down the halls, careful not to disturb her sleeping teammates until she came to stand outside the boy wonder's door.

Taking a deep breath, she gently knocked on the door. 

There was movement on the other side, the sound of someone stumbling before the door opened, a familiar face greeting her.

Robin’s face was pale in the lighting and while his mask still covered it, his right eye was puffy and swollen. Scrapes littered his face and his normally spiky hair was messy. 

He was leaning heavily on the door and looked as if he had just woken up.

His expression was a mixture of confusion and concern.

“Robin?” She asked, tentatively, “Are you well?”

He searched her face for a moment before sighing and responding. “Not really but I'll be fine. Are you ok?”

She looked down and studied a scratch on the floor. “Truthfully I am… unsettled by what has happened this evening and,” she looked back up at him, staring into those white lenses and not for the first time, wishing she could see the eyes beneath. “I do not wish for either of us to be alone tonight.”

He nodded. “Come in.” Moving to the side to allow her entry into his room. He offered a small smile which she returned as she stepped inside.

The door closed behind her as his room was lit up.

The Tamaranean had been in there before as she frequently visited Robin to talk.

The room was big but simple. There was a wardrobe where he kept his many spare costumes, some weapons mounted on the wall, a big bed and a full body length mirror.

Unlike Raven who spent most of her free time in her room, Robin preferred to be in the main room with the rest of the Titans or training outside or in the gym so he didn't bother to decorate his room much. 

He slowly limped to stand in front of her, sending a questioning look asking what she wanted to do.

“Have you treated your injuries?” A look up and down suggested he hadn't. 

The boy awkwardly reached back to scratch his head, wincing at the movement. “I was in the middle of it but I must have dozed off.” He answered, sheepishly. 

She shook her head disapprovingly. “You mustn’t leave them, Robin. They will only get worse. I will help you.” She gestured for him to remove the tattered shirt from his body. 

A scarlet blush bloomed across his face. “You really don't have to-"

“I insist.”

With a resigned sigh, he let her help him take the garment off and discard it onto the floor.

Her brilliant emerald eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips.

Robin’s toned and muscled torso was almost covered in a mix colourful bruises.

His ribcage was purple and blue, outlined with a sickly yellow. Some of said ribs looked broken and painful. The bruising continued round his side's and all over his back as she circled him, taking in the extent of it.

Her heart ached to see him this way and she felt yet another spike of hatred towards Slade.

She gently traced his front but he flinched, biting back a grunt.

“It’s not as bad as it looks, Star, I-"

“Oh but it is!” She exclaimed, waving her arms around. “You are very hurt and it is not fair! You do not deserve to be wounded at all, you could have died and we wouldn't have been able to save you and-"

Warm hands came to rest on her shoulders, silencing her. “Hey,” he spoke softly. “What's wrong?”

She slowed down her breathing and met his gaze. “I am worried about you. I almost lost you tonight, Robin and I realised that I cannot under any circumstances let that happen.” She blinked the tears away from her eyes and tried to steady her quivering voice. “I have never been more scared or confused in my life than I was tonight.” She closed her eyes, unable to look at him any longer.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, their grip weak but comforting. “Hey,” he said as his hand came to rest on the back of her head. “I'm ok. I promise I'm not going anyway, I'll never leave you. I'm really sorry I scared you, if I'm being honest, I scared myself too.”

She gently put her own arms around him, conscious of her alien strength.

The hug continued for another minute before she gently pulled away, retrieving the first aid kit from his cabinet.

A pink glow dusted her orange cheeks as she took his gloved hand, leading him to sit on the end of his bed.

She perched on the edge, tenderly bandaging his torso and treating the cuts the way she had been taught to by both Robin and Cyborg. 

The boy wonder took some painkillers and tried to stand.

“If Slade does return, I will protect you from him.” She stated solemnly.

This earned her a chuckle as he smiled at her. “I've got your back too, Starfire. Now, we should get some rest.”

Her face fell. “Must I leave?”

He stopped his attempt to stand and looked down at her. “Of course not. It's like you said, neither of us should be alone tonight.”

She beamed at him before standing and helping him into his bed and then, still holding his hand, floated over him playfully and onto the other side where she lay down next to him, once again staring into those white lenses.

The room fell silent as they looked at each other.

Robin’s eyes slowly started to close so she took the chance and snuggled closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her stomach and buried his head into the crook of her neck, not really realising what he doing. 

She stroked his head soothingly, slowly dragging her fingers through the raven hair and lulled him into sleep.

The storm still raged on as feelings blossomed in her chest as her love for him shifted into something deeper.

“Thank you for coming back to me.” She whispered before slipping into a peaceful sleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record I know this isn't the best but I had some RobStar fluff I needed to write even if it's my first time writing the characters so I hope they're not too OOC. 
> 
> And it's late so y'know. Hope you liked it hehe.


End file.
